


Legend

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is reading an article about a new show he's involved in, when he stumbles across a word that leaves him breathless. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 12:Legend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeataed, so please notify me of any mistakes you find! Thank you in advance.

The first time it happened, Kurt was home, on his laptop, reading some articles about the new musical he got cast in, trying to gauge the people's reaction like he always did with his projects.

As he read over the sentence, he couldn't quite hold in his gasp. Blaine loooked up from the book he was reading.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Blaine. Blaine, come look at this." Kurt said, his voice casual, but there was... something underneath, and Blaine was instantly intrigued.

He moved from where he had been sitting on the other end of the couch, and quickly shuffled his way to Kurt.

"Read this." Kurt told him.

"Uh, okay."

He read over the paragraph Kurt had selected and couldn't find anything noteworthy.

"What? It only says 'It has been officially confirmed that Kurt Anderson-Hummel has been cast as the male lead of the production. The Broadway legend is a perfect fit for this role, at least in our opinion, and will surely portray the character beautifully.' I mean, it's flattering, of course it is, but what got you so excited?" Blaine voiced his confusion.

"No, Blaine that's not what I'm talking about! Look at what they called me! A legend! Me!"Kurt said incredulously, looking at the screen as if the article was going to disappear any second.

Blaine smiled fondly. "Of course they did. You don't know?" he asked.

"Well, I know I'm well-respected, but I just... Blaine I'm not a legend." Kurt said, and shook his head.

Blaine frowned slightly. "Wait, you seriously don't know? Kurt, have you looked at twitter in the past two days? Ever since it was released that you would be starring in another  
musical, everyone has gone in a frenzy. Look, just go on Twitter." Blaine instructed.

Once they were on the page, Blaine took the laptop in his lap and started typing, while Kurt looked on over his shoulder. Blaine handed the laptop back to him as he said

"Look at what people are saying."

Indeed, there were tweets upon tweets upon tweets, full of capitalized letters and praise. And Blaine was right, the word 'legend' just kept on appearing. After a while, he went to his profile and tapped out a status

@KurtAndersonHummel: Was just going through my hashtag. Thank you guys for all the love. I'm really glad you're as excited as I am for this production. <3

He hit 'Tweet' and closed the laptop. He placed it on the living room table and turned to Blaine, their knees touching.

"I'm a legend. People think I'm a legend." he said breathlessly.

"Did you honestly think otherwise?" Blaine said, smiling at him. He looked proud, if amused.

"Blaine. I'm a fucking legend!" Kurt exclaimed, and promptly tackled his husband in a hug.

They stayed like that on the couch, kissing until they gave up on the pretense that that was all they were going to do, and went to their bedroom to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/135049822420/legend for anyone interested.


End file.
